


El súper plan de Semi para confesarse a Shirabu

by rebek



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Shirabu no le gusta tanto show, Comédia Romantica, Confesión, Fluff, Goshiki es honesto, Kawanishi es un mentiroso, M/M, Pancarta de confesión, Plan de confesión, Reon es el chico de los plumones, Semi no tiene habilidades manuales, SemiShira Week, SemiShira Week 2020, Tendou no es tan mal consejero como parece, Ushijima calcula derivadas y es un buen amigo, Yamagata ve novelas latinas, sí da risa lo juro
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebek/pseuds/rebek
Summary: SemiShira Week 2020, día primero: confesión.Donde Semi hace caso a unos no tan buenos consejos de Tendō, y elabora un súper plan para confesarle sus sentimientos a Shirabu durante el día de San Valentín.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Semishira Week 2020





	El súper plan de Semi para confesarse a Shirabu

❝Se enamoró

de quien no imaginaba,

de quien no esperaba y

de quien no estaba buscando.

Desde ese momento aprendió que

el amor no se elige;

es él quien nos elige a nosotros.❞

**LUNA DUEÑAS**

SEMI se quejó por enésima vez en menos de un cuarto de hora. Que al día siguiente sería el tan esperado día de San Valentín, y él, a esa deshora de la noche, aún no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué haría para confesarle sus sentimientos a Shirabu. Que cualquier cosa no bastaría para conquistarlo, pues el armador era un chico bastante difícil de complacer, por lo que una simple cajita de bombones o algo por el estilo no sería suficiente para llegar a su gélido corazón —y hasta se atrevería a afirmar que, si se le presentaba con un obsequio así, seguramente a su _kōhai_ no le temblaría la mano para devolvérselo estampándoselo en la cara. Al pensar en ello, se quejó de nuevo, pero con más ganas.

Y Reon, al escucharlo, volvió a suspirar, también por enésima vez desde que su compañero, junto a Tendō, había irrumpido en la alcoba que compartía con Ushijima, desbaratando la tranquilidad silenciosa en la que ambos jóvenes habían estado estudiando hasta ese momento. Quiso decirle que obviamente era de esperarse que no tuviera ni la más mínima idea de qué haría, puesto que, como de costumbre, había dejado el asunto para última hora, y era muy evidente que la solución no le caería milagrosamente del cielo. Sin embargo, sabiendo que si le decía eso sólo provocaría que el otro se volviera a quejar más, se resignó a tragarse sus palabras y, en cambio, le dijo:

—Tal vez en lugar de quejarte deberías pensar en qué harás —sugirió, usando el tono más diplomático que pudo darle a su voz.

Pero Semi, por toda respuesta, volvió a quejarse, farfullando que él no tenía imaginación para pensar en ese tipo de cosas cursis, pese a que de hecho fuese el más romántico de los cuatro. Y Reon, justo cuando iba a recalcarle esto e insistirle con que dejase de quejarse pues eso no le serviría para llegar a ninguna solución, fue interrumpido por un chillido que de repente soltó Tendō, tan fuerte que hasta un Ushijima concentradísimo en el cálculo de derivadas se sobresaltó al escucharle.

—¡Ya sé qué puedes hacer, _SemiSemi_! —Exclamó, dejando a un lado la revista de la _Shōnen Jump_ que había estado hojeando hasta ese instante, esa que le había prestado a Ushijima hacía una semana, y que el chico aún no había terminado por distraerse leyendo los anuncios que promocionaban artículos de jardinería. Se levantó con un salto de la cama de éste y, acercándose a Semi, se abrazó a él, pasando un brazo en torno al cuello ajeno, en tanto le proponía burlonamente—: ¿Qué tal si haces una cartulina, como esas que salen en las novelas latinas que ve Hayato _-kun_?

Y, por el tono burlón con el que propuso eso, fue muy evidente que lo había dicho a manera de broma... Aunque Reon, tras escuchar a Semi replicarle a Tendō con un emocionado _«¡me has abierto el tercer ojo, Satori!»_ , comprendió que el armador se estaba tomando en serio aquella —a su parecer— no tan buena sugerencia de su amigo.

—Eh... —musitó—. No me parece que sea buena idea... —dijo, pensando en las nulas habilidades manuales que tenía su compañero, viniéndole a la mente un _flashback de Vietnam_ de la aberración de maqueta que éste había presentado una vez para una evaluación de biología, y que logró aprobar sólo porque la maestra fue condescendiente con él y le nació efectuar su buena acción del día, aprobándole la porquería esa y evitando así que reprobara la asignatura.

Sin embargo, a pesar de lo mucho que insistió con eso, Semi no le hizo caso y, siendo secundado por Tendō, Reon le vio hurgar en los cajones de su escritorio, donde guardaba, como el buen chico de los plumonesque era, todos sus materiales de papelería perfectamente organizados. Y, sin que nada de lo que dijera bastase para detener esa agresión contra su propiedad privada, vio al armador sacar sin su permiso una cartulina blanca, unos retazos de foami, un par de frascos de brillantina y, por supuesto, su preciadísimo estuche de plumones, cada uno de doble punta, es decir, un extremo con una más grande y el otro con una más chiquita, para mayor precisión.

Con todo eso en mano, Semi se instaló en el escritorio contiguo al de Ushijima, quien había vuelto su atención a los ejercicios que estaba resolviendo en su cuaderno, sin haber captado aún la relación entre la cartulina y la confesión de su amigo a Shirabu. Y así sin más, el armador se puso a elaborar su pancartita para confesarse a su _kōhai_.

En eso estuvo por al menos una media hora, que transcurrió con Reon y Tendō jugando a las cartas mientras Semi garabateaba febrilmente en la cartulina, sin dejar que ninguno de los dos le echase ni un vistazo a ésta, excusándose con que, si lo hacían, entonces le desbaratarían la concentración en ese complicado proceso creativo que implicaba elaborar aquella obra de arte para su amado...

Aunque eso de obra de arte no tenía nada, pues, cuando al cabo de un rato por fin la hubo terminado y les dejó verla, Reon se percató de que, en efecto, la pobre pancarta había quedado completamente cagada, tal como se había esperado. Y no estaba exagerando: si ya de por sí el diseño era bastante desprolijo, a ésto se le sumaba la pésima combinación de colores escogida por el armador, que no ayudaba en nada a embellecer aquella aberración de pancarta, aparte de que delataba que su amigo no había prestado ni la más mínima atención a la clase sobre teoría del color en la asignatura de arte.

En verdad había quedado tan cagada la cosa, que a Reon, por humanidad, no le quedó de otra que tratar de arreglarla, por lo que con ayuda de Ushijima, hizo lo mejor que pudo para adecentarla lo más posible. E incluso Tendō les ayudó un poco, recortando corazones de foami rojo con los que cubrieron los manchones que Semi había hecho con los plumones, sin molestarse ni un poquito por intentar disimularlos —y cabe destacar que lo más sorprendente fue el hecho de que el pulso de Tendō fuese más firme recortando corazoncitos, que el de Semi escribiendo, con letras toscas, un gigante _«tE aMO, sHiRAbU - ¿qUIeREs sEr mI nOViO?»_. Reon no pudo evitar reírse al imaginar cómo habría sido la reacción de su _kōhai_ al ver el adefesio de cartulina que Semi había pretendido obsequiarle.

Otra media hora más tarde, y gracias a los esfuerzos combinados de Reon y Ushijima, la pancarta se veía muchísimo mejor, o al menos lo suficiente como para no hacer sangrar los ojos de Shirabu. Empero, pese a ello, Semi se sintió disconforme y, mientras contemplaba la pancarta ya terminada, no pudo evitar que le asaltara la duda de si ésta bastaría para conquistar a Shirabu. Así que, antes de que Reon pudiera mandarle a dormir asegurándole que aquel obsequio agradaría a su _kōhai_ , el armador se apresuró por preguntarle a Tendō:

—¿Qué otra cosa hacen en las novelas que ve Hayato? —Y al ver que el bloqueador le miraba confundido, aclaró, rascándose la nuca—: Es que creo que esto no será suficiente...

Reon trató de decir que la pancarta ya era bastante y sería más que suficiente, pero Tendō se le adelantó y le dejó con las palabras en la boca.

—Pues les regalan dulces, peluches y flores... —repuso el bloqueador, tras haberlo pensado por un instante, repasando mentalmente los tantos episodios que había visto junto a Yamagata, éste tomándose en serio cada cosa que ocurría en pantalla, a pesar de las muchas exageraciones en las que incurría el guión, mientras que él, por el contrario, se burlaba cada vez que el protagonista era rechazado y humillado públicamente frente a toda su escuela.

—Eso lo puedes comprar mañana en las ventas —sugirió Ushijima, metiéndose de pronto en la conversación. Se estaba refiriendo a las ventas que el centro de estudiantes, junto a los chicos de tercer año, había organizado para celebrar el día de San Valentín en la Academia. Tras decir eso, terminó el último ejercicio de matemática que le quedaba por hacer, y luego se levantó a guardar el cuaderno con los demás en la estantería.

—¡Pero si esas cosas son carísimas! —Chilló Semi, aunque se quejaba sin razón, pues los precios de los combos de peluches y flores que el centro de estudiantes había estado promocionando durante toda la semana no estaban tan caros como para quejarse... Lo que en realidad pasaba era que andaba, como quien dice, sin un mísero duro, luego de haberse gastado casi toda su mesada en estupideces en lugar de pensar a futuro y guardar ese dinero para algo importante, como el obsequio para Shirabu, por ejemplo.

—¡No te preocupes, _SemiSemi_! —Exclamó Tendō, abrazándose al susodicho—. Te ayudaremos, ¡será nuestro aporte a la paz mundial!

—Si no queda de otra... —suspiró Reon.

Y Ushijima, por su parte, sólo asintió, mostrando que estaba dispuesto a ayudar al armador en lo que necesitara.

Acordaron, entonces, que cada uno aportaría una parte de sus mesadas para contribuir a la noble causa de Semi para confesarse a Shirabu.

—Aunque ahora que lo pienso bien... —dijo Tendō, después de que se hubieron puesto de acuerdo, y antes de que Reon pudiera invitarles amablemente a que se largaran a dormir de una buena vez—. ¡En algunos capítulos también tocan serenatas!

Y al escuchar aquello, Semi y Reon parpadearon.

—Esa sí que no es una mala idea... —convino Reon, por primera vez de acuerdo con el bloqueador en todo el rato que llevaban allí.

Pero Semi se tensó.

—¿Eso creen...?

—¡Claro que sí, _SemiSemi_! —Replicó Tendō animadamente—. ¿No le habías escrito una canción a _ShiraShira_? ¡Qué mejor momento para tocarla aparte de este!

—Pero... —murmuró el armador, sonrojándose y desviando la mirada. Se sintió avergonzando al percatarse de que su amigo, gracias a alguno de sus retorcidos métodos, habíase dado cuenta de que durante todo ese tiempo le estuvo componiendo una canción a Shirabu, por más que se hubiese esforzado por tratar de ocultarlo al resto del equipo... Porque, claro, no quería que nadie le pillase en medio de su proceso creativo de quebrarse la cabeza escribiéndola, pues se le había hecho bastante difícil expresar con palabras lo que su _kōhai_ le hacía sentir.

Reon insistió con que sí era buena idea. Incluso Ushijima opinó a su favor, arguyendo que de las pocas veces que el armador se había dignado a cantar algo frente a ellos, en su opinión lo hacía muy bien. Y era cierto: lo poco que tenía de talento para las manualidades o para escoger ropa decente, lo duplicaba en lo que hacer música respectaba.

Entre los tres lograron convencerle. Y cuando Semi por fin cedió a la idea, elaboró con ayuda de Tendō un súper plan para confesarse a Shirabu, en el que incluyeron la pancarta, los regalos y la serenata. Pensaron en todo, incluso en qué momento del día sería: durante alguna de las clases de Shirabu, porque no podría escapar de éstas, debido a que los demás años, como no eran organizadores del evento de San Valentín, tendrían horas de clase en la mañana, y luego en la tarde participarían en las actividades organizadas por los muchachos de tercer año.

Y cuando tuvieron ya todo planeado, Semi y Tendō por fin hicieron caso a Reon y se fueron a dormir.

Aunque Semi no pudo dormirse tan tranquilamente, no pudiendo evitar que le carcomieran los nervios por lo que ocurriría con su plan de confesión.

Y, mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño, le rezó varias veces a Diosito, implorándole para que todo saliese bien con su súper plan para confesarse a Shirabu al día siguiente.

LA ACADEMIA amaneció forrada de corazoncitos... literalmente. Del piso hasta el techo, las paredes se hallaban decoradas con vistosos corazones rojos y recortes de Cupidos regordetes. La actividad por todo el edificio era febril, con los muchachos de tercero yendo y viniendo por todas partes para entregar los ramos de flores que sus _kōhais_ u otros de sus compañeros habían encargado para obsequiárselos a ese chico o chica tan especial en sus vidas. En resumen, todos estaban esforzándose muchísimo para que el evento saliese bien y fuese disfrutado tanto por los alumnos como por los profesores.

Si bien todos estaban bastante ocupados, Semi logró hacer un hueco en su horario, desentendiéndose de sus labores por al menos un ratito, para poner en marcha su plan para confesarse a Shirabu.

En verdad, esto no se le hizo muy difícil, pues había dormido tan mal la noche anterior, que su rostro ojeroso hizo preocupar a una de sus compañeras, hasta el punto en el que ésta le sugirió cubrirle de sus tareas, durante una media hora, para que pudiese descansar un poco —o quizás eso sólo había sido un eufemismo para pedirle que se largara y dejara de cagar las envolturas de los regalos, que de igual forma no entendía para qué lo pusieron a envolverlos, si ya todos sabían que no se llevaba muy bien con las tijeras ni con la pistola de silicón, por muy obvias razones.

En fin, en cuanto estuvo libre, se apresuró a buscar a sus demás compañeros, quienes se excusaron de sus labores, cada uno con un pretexto distinto —Reon dijo que iría a ayudar en otra tarea, Tendō alegó estar estreñido por comer muchos chocolates y a Ushijima nadie le preguntó a dónde iba—, todo con tal de ir a ayudarle a llevar a cabo su plan.

Una vez estuvieron todos reunidos, se encaminaron en procesión hacia el salón de Shirabu. 

Semi iba a la cabeza del grupo. Caminaba rígidamente, como si estuviese marchando a enfrentarse a una muerte segura en un campo de batalla. Su mano sudorosa se cerraba fuertemente en torno al mástil de la guitarra, hasta el punto en el que sus nudillos empezaron a tornarse blancos. Y, entre tanto, sus labios movíanse frenéticamente, repitiendo, por lo bajo, la letra de la canción, asegurándose así de que no se olvidaría de ninguna parte de ésta, pese a que se la supiese de memoria. 

Detrás de él, iban Reon y Tendō, cada uno sosteniendo un extremo de la pancarta. Reon iba reprochándole con que dejase de andar tan rígido, mientras Tendō le chillaba palabras de apoyo. Junto a ellos, iba Ushijima, en cuyos brazos llevaba el ramito de flores y el osito de peluche que Semi le obsequiaría a Shirabu —y que por cierto componían el combo más barato de los que habían vendido en el evento, para el que a duras penas les alcanzó lo que hubieron reunido de sus mesadas para colaborar a la noble causa de Semi.

Estaban por llegar cuando tropezaron con Yamagata, quien se hallaba obstaculizando medio pasillo, encaramado en lo alto de una escalera, mientras peleaba con una guirnalda de corazones que se había desprendido del techo y que no quería volver a pegarse, por más que le estuviese echando casi un kilo de silicón. Al verlos, creyó que estaban organizando alguna otra actividad, por lo que, diciendo que les ayudaría, fingió demencia y se desentendió de su tarea, dejando la cosa en manos de una de sus compañeras, que apenas lograba alcanzar el techo, pese a que estuviese encaramada en la escalera. Sin embargo, al unírseles y ver la pancarta, comprendió sin necesidad de mucha explicación lo que Semi planeaba, y montó una rabieta de unos quince minutos, quejándose de que lo hubiesen excluido cuando elaboró su plan con Tendō, pero pronto se le pasó la indignación y aseguró aprobarlo y que le honraba muchísimo que sus novelas latinas hubiesen sido la fuente de inspiración para elaborarlo.

Ahora con Yamagata acompañándolos, reanudaron la marcha, esperando que esa vez nada más les interrumpiera a medio camino. Que iban con el tiempo contado, porque eso de ayudar en el evento no era de a gratis, sino que tenía un puntaje en ciertas asignaturas. Por ello, no les convenía ausentarse mucho de sus tareas, pues si algún profesor notaba sus ausencias, seguramente no le temblaría la mano para ponerles una nota negativa por andar pajareando, en lugar de ocuparse en lo que les habían asignado hacer...

Salvo que, bueno, justo antes de que pudieran llegar al salón de Shirabu, tropezaron con Kawanishi y Goshiki merodeando por los pasillos de segundo año.

—¿Ustedes no deberían estar en clase? —Preguntó Reon, alzando una ceja.

—Me aburrí de química, así que le dije a la maestra que me sentía enfermo —repuso Kawanishi, encogiéndose de hombros.

Se escuchó un suspiro general en el grupo, aunque nadie le dijo nada. De todas formas, no podían reprochárselo, porque aquello, en parte, no había sido del todo mentira: justamente esa misma mañana había amanecido con alergia, sin duda debido al exceso de polen de las flores traídas a la Academia más las que ya de por sí habían plantadas por todo el campus, por lo que debió tomarse dos antialérgicos antes de ir a clases.

—¿Y tú, Goshiki? —Preguntó nuevamente Reon, pero a su otro _kōhai_.

—¡No tuve clase! —Exclamó el rematador, y les explicó que, a diferencia de Kawanishi _-senpai_ , su profesor de historia sí estaba enfermo de verdad y se hallaba en la enfermería moqueando, sin que ninguno de los antialérgicos que se había tomado hasta el momento le hubiese surtido efecto aún.

Otro suspiro general, y luego reanudaron la marcha, dejando que sus _kōhais_ engrosaran las filas de aquella procesión. Ambos aseguraron que no molestarían y que ayudarían a su _senpai_ en lo que fuese necesario, incluso si eso implicaba apresar a Shirabu de pies y manos para que no huyera de él —aunque para Kawanishi su noción de _ayudar_ en realidad era más bien parecida a _grabar la humillación de Semi_ -san _para tener algo de lo que reírme en este día tan aburrido_.

Ya después de eso, por fin lograron llegar a su destino: el salón de Shirabu. El grupo se detuvo frente a la puerta de la clase 2-4, y todos se quedaron contemplando expectantes a Semi, casi aguantando la respiración, a la espera de que éste llamase. Bajo las atentas miradas de sus compañeros, el armador llevó sus nudillos hacia la puerta, y permaneció con la mano suspendida sobre ésta durante algunos largos minutos, a punto de llamar...

Mas no lo hizo. Se acobardó al último instante y, retirando bruscamente su mano, se alejó de la puerta y se volvió hacia sus amigos.

—¡No puedo hacerlo! —Chilló, visiblemente paniqueado.

Los demás parpadearon.

—¡Pero _SemiSemi_! —Le reprochó Tendō—. ¿¡Qué hay de nuestro súper plan!? ¿¡Y de contribuir a la paz mundial!?

—¡No se preocupe, Semi _-senpai_! —Le alentó Goshiki, con tono esperanzador—. ¡Todo saldrá bien! ¿Qué es lo que peor que podría pasar...?

—Bueno, si te pones a pensarlo... —repuso Yamagata, pensativamente—. Ocho de cada diez chicos que se confesaban así en mis novelas terminaban siendo cruelmente rechazados...

—¡Eso no me ayuda! —Espetó Semi. Y si ya de por sí estaba pensando en que todo aquello había sido una pésima idea, ahora tenía menos esperanza de que esto fuese a funcionar en lo más mínimo.

No obstante, antes de que pudiera tirar todo y emprender la huida, Reon le retuvo, posando una de sus grandes manos sobre su hombro.

—No estuve una hora arreglando tu cagada de pancarta para nada —le dijo, con un tono pasivo-agresivo que hizo estremecer a Semi.

Y con eso, a Semi no le quedó de otra que poner en marcha su plan. Con la apacible y a la vez amenazante mirada de Reon perforándole la nuca, se volvió hacia la puerta, y ahora sí se dignó a llamar. De inmediato, se escuchó desde el interior del aula la opacada voz del profesor, indicándole que tenía permiso para entrar.

Semi abrió la puerta, y se lanzó directo a la boca del lobo.

SINTIÓ que una veintena de miradas se clavaban como agujas por todo su ser. Pero casi ni le preocuparon estas miradas; por el contrario, era una sola y única mirada la que más le preocupaba: la de Shirabu. Los ojos color miel de su _kōhai_ le miraban con tanta intensidad, que casi estaba empezando a sentir que éste trataba de perforarle la piel con su mirada, hasta sacarle el relleno cremosito de adentro.

Aunque, para cualquier otra persona, sin duda la forma en la que le estaba mirando podría haberle resultado de lo más graciosa. Kawanishi podía confirmarlo, pues como había empezado a grabar con su teléfono desde el primer minuto en que hubieron entrado al aula, dejó registrado en vídeo el instante exacto en el que la expresión de Shirabu se transfiguró de una tranquila mientras revisaba sus apuntes sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial, a una tan enojada que parecía como si quisiera asesinar a Semi y tirar su cuerpo por un barranco —y todavía cada vez que volvía a ver el vídeo, Kawanishi se partía de risa, en tanto a Shirabu no le quedaba de otra que morirse de vergüenza, al recordar cómo su _senpai_ se le confesó frente al resto de su clase en pleno.

Estuvieron mirándose por al menos un minuto, que no obstante a Semi se le hizo casi eterno. Y en realidad pudo haberse extendido eternamente, de no ser porque el profesor, al ver que ninguno hablaba y que sólo continuaban prolongando aquella guerra de miradas —que más bien parecía una masacre, puesto que Semi habíase rendido ante la intensa mirada de Shirabu, casi que a los tres segundos de iniciada la batalla—, carraspeó ruidosamente y le preguntó al armador:

—¿Qué se le ofrece, joven?

—Yo... eh... —balbució Semi por toda respuesta. Y, antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en inventarse alguna excusa para tratar de huir de aquello, Reon carraspeó a sus espaldas, en una especie de advertencia y a la vez amenaza, para que agilizara el asunto y ejecutara de una buena vez el plan. Así que, al no quedarle de otra que seguir con eso, agarró firmemente su guitarra, fingiendo que no estaba para nada nervioso, pese a que en el fondo estuviese cagándose de los nervios, y dijo—: vengo a tocarle una serenata a Shirabu.

El profesor enarcó una ceja, mas no le dijo nada. En verdad, le daba pena que ese muchacho viniese a humillarse ante un salón completo, pero estaba tan aburrido en aquel momento, pues hablarle a esa clase se sentía casi como que hablar con una pared, que pensó que quizás presenciar aquella humillación le divertiría esa última hora en la que estuvo básicamente hablando sólo con Shirabu, porque era el único que había hecho la tarea. Le indicó que tenía permiso para tocar su serenata —o bien, para humillarse, si eso quería.

Semi vaciló por un instante, aún algo aturdido al ver que el profesor le había dado permiso de buena gana, en lugar de echarle de patitas fuera del salón por pretender interrumpir su clase con aquella tontería. Luego, se volvió hacia la clase, sumida por completo en un silencio expectante, curiosa por escucharle y ver si su _senpai_ sería públicamente humillado o no. Y, fijando su mirada en Shirabu —quien por cierto estaba rojísimo y no hallaba dónde esconderse—, rompió aquel silencio rasgando con sus dedos las cuerdas de su guitarra, sacando los primeros acordes que componían la canción.

Decir que dejó a todos boquiabiertos sería quedarse cortos. Nadie esperaba que Semi fuese capaz de componer una canción tan bonita, e incluso el mismo Shirabu, muy en el fondo, estaba impresionado. Y ciertamente era una canción muy linda —por más que Semi jurase después que no era la gran cosa—, con un ritmo alegre y movido, junto a una letra de lo más chistosa, en la que el armador resumió humorísticamente los tantos quebraderos de cabeza que tuvo hasta darse cuenta de que estaba enamorado de su _kōhai_. Y aunque escribir eso había sido para él otro quebradero de cabeza más, sin duda había logrado expresar bastante bien todo eso que Shirabu le hacía sentir.

Era todo muy irónico, le parecía, porque nunca pensó que llegaría a enamorarse de él, de ese muchachito tan malhumorado y caprichoso, que, de hecho, ni le cayó bien cuando se conocieron. Pero al universo le valió madres esto, y vino y le metió tremendo putazo, haciéndolo enamorarse de la persona que menos esperaba.

Y, contra todo pronóstico, ahora se hallaba allí, cantándole todo eso que sentía hacia él en lo más profundo de sí mismo.

En cuanto acabó, hubo un parpadeo general, pero al instante siguiente el aula completa estalló en aplausos.

—¡Eso estuvo genial! —Le felicitó Reon, palmeando el hombro del armador a la vez que suspiraba internamente, agradecido con el de arriba porque todo salió bien y Semi no se mandó ninguna cagada.

—¡ _SemiSemi_ , cantas increíble! —Chilló Tendō, abrazándose al susodicho, aunque la guitarra le entorpeciera el paso—. ¡Fírmame la frente!

—¡Yo también quiero que Semi _-san_ me firme la frente! —Le secundó Goshiki.

Semi los miró y sonrió, aliviado de que todo hubiese salido bien y no la hubiera cagado, como usualmente le ocurría con cualquier cosa que hacía.

—¡Hey, pero esperen! —Exclamó Yamagata, interrumpiendo el proceso de _firmación_ de las frentes de Tendō y Goshiki por parte de Semi—. Aún falta que Shirabu responda la confesión...

Y luego de que el líbero dijo aquello, el salón completo se sumió en silencio, y todos los presentes voltearon a ver hacia donde estaba Shirabu. Ahora le tocó a éste sentir en carne propia cómo esa veintena de miradas se clavaban como agujas por todo su ser.

—Yo... eh... —musitó Shirabu, incómodo y más rojo que antes, si eso era humanamente posible.

—Me parece —interrumpió el profesor, acomodándose las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz—, que eso es algo que deben hablar Shirabu _-kun_ y Semi _-kun_ a solas... —sugirió, siendo motivado por un repentino sentimiento de humanidad hacia Semi, en caso de que, si éste era rechazado, al menos a eso no se le sumara el hecho de ser humillado públicamente.

Shirabu y Semi se miraron por una fracción de segundo, y después voltearon a mirar al profesor.

—Vayan, salgan —dijo éste, dándoles permiso para salir del aula. Y luego, volviéndose hacia el resto del salón, espetó—: ¿Será que alguien puede conectar dos neuronas y decirme por qué los japoneses ganaron en Pearl Harbor? —Pero nuevamente nadie dijo nada.

Shirabu y Semi salieron al pasillo, ignorando este último grito del profesor. En cuanto la puerta se hubo cerrado tras ellos, el resto del equipo —a excepción de Ushijima— se apiñó junto a ésta, agudizando el oído para tratar de distinguir lo que decían ambos armadores por debajo de los gritos histéricos del maestro, quien farfullaba algo acerca de quién sabe qué cosa ocurrida durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Apenas estuvieron solos en el pasillo, Semi encaró a Shirabu y, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora mientras se cagaba internamente por los nervios, le preguntó:

—¿Qué... qué te pareció...?

—Tanto _show_ no era necesario —repuso Shirabu, refiriéndose a la cartulina y los demás regalos—, con la canción era suficiente...

Semi abrió la boca para replicar, y se quedó con la boca abierta, en tanto su cerebro recalculaba y trataba de procesar lo que su _kōhai_ había dicho.

—¿Eso quiere decir que...? —Preguntó por fin, después de unos cuantos segundos procesándolo.

—Ah, me cuesta mucho admitirlo... —dijo Shirabu, rascándose nerviosamente el brazo y desviando la mirada. Pero, luego, levantó la vista de golpe y le miró fijamente, a la vez que mascullaba—: Pero... bueno... usted también me gusta...

Semi volvió a recalcular por un segundo, y al instante siguiente, soltó un grito de alegría, que bien pudo haberse escuchado hasta en el más diminuto rincón del pasillo.

—¡Me vas a matar de felicidad, Kenjirō! —Chilló, abrazándose a Shirabu.

—Ya, pero no grite... —murmuró el chico.

Y le devolvió el abrazo.

Estuvieron abrazándose por algunos minutos, disfrutando silenciosamente del agradable calor que el cuerpo del otro le transmitía pegado contra el suyo, hasta que Shirabu, sin separarse del abrazo, rompió el silencio y dijo:

—La cartulina le quedó linda, por cierto —susurró, obsequiándole una de esas bonitas sonrisas que raras veces podían verse en su cara, y que a Semi casi le produce una sobredosis de ternura—. Pensé que usted no tenía talento para las manualidades...

Y al escuchar eso último, Semi se tensó, olvidándose de la sonrisa de Shirabu y de todo lo demás en menos de un segundo.

—Ah... sobre eso... —masculló, separándose del abrazo y rascándose la nuca nerviosamente.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Shirabu, mirándole confundido.

Semi abrió la boca, pero se calló de inmediato. Quiso decirle la verdad; mas, al ver lo feliz que se veía el otro, no se sintió capaz de estropearle su momentito de felicidad, así que no le quedó de otra que tragarse sus palabras.

Aunque la cosa no se quedaría así, porque más tarde Reon se ocuparía de decirle la verdad a su _kōhai_ , reivindicando su trabajo artístico.

Y Tendō, por su parte, reivindicaría su trabajo intelectual, alegando haber sido una de las mentes maestras tras la elaboración de aquel súper plan de confesión, que contra todo pronóstico, resultó ser un éxito total.

Al final, Reon tuvo que admitir que Tendō no era tan mal consejero como pensó en un principio.

**Author's Note:**

> Al principio odiaba mucho esto, pero luego al releerlo bien y varias veces me reí mucho, así que espero que ustedes también se hayan reído, o que mínimo haya logrado sacarles al menos una risita.
> 
> Y, bueno, ¡bienvenidos a mi SemiShira Week! Espero que les haya gustado este primer one-shot, y que este intento de comedia romántica no les haya espantado mucho. Aunque pienso que no quedó taaaaan mal, esto de escribir cosas chistosas no es mi fuerte. Lo mío es el angst... ¡y, ups, spoiler: tendremos mucho angst en los próximos one-shots! Así que ya saben, preparen sus pañuelos y no me odien mucho, porfis.
> 
> En fin, por último espero que se haya entendido lo que quise retratar con el evento de San Valentín. Que no sé si en sus escuelas hacen algo similar, pero donde yo estudiaba sí. Eran ventas de flores, peluches, dulces, serenatas y había hasta un buzón para meter cartitas, que luego entregaban a sus destinatarios. Era todo muy bonito.
> 
> Y ya, no los entretengo más. Espero que nos sigamos leyendo en los siguientes días. Recuerden lavarse las manitos, usar tapabocas y stanear al SemiShira. Se les quiere. ❤️
> 
> Sígueme en [Twitter](https://twitter.com/rebek1112) para más contenido semishirista.


End file.
